Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to formulations comprising dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO) and/or methylsulfonylmethane (MSM) and the use of those compounds for the treatment of arthritis (such as osteoarthritis) and other conditions. Solid formulations comprising DMSO, alone or in combination with MSM, are provided in several embodiments.
Description of the Related Art
Cartilage is a protein matrix which functions to lubricate and cushion the joints. Osteoarthritis, or degenerative arthritis, refers to a class of diseases and mechanical abnormalities that result in degradation of joints, structurally and therefore, functionally. The articular cartilage of joints and the juxtaposed subchondral bone (e.g., the ends of the bone) are frequently affected.
Clinically, osteoarthritis may present with symptoms such as joint pain or minor tenderness of load bearing joints. Symptoms range from this level of “everyday aches and pains” to severe sensitivity of joints, stiffness, inflammation, creaking, and locking of joints.
Osteoarthritis is the most common form of arthritis in the United States, affecting nearly 27 million people, and is the leading cause of chronic disability. Osteoarthritis is linked to approximately 25% of visits to primary care physicians, and about 50% of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory prescriptions. Thus, in its various stages, osteoarthritis accounts for an enormous burden on those who suffer from the disease, their family and caretakers, as well as the medical community.
Severe cases of osteoarthritis may require surgery to replace joints, remove bone fragments, reposition and/or fuse bones to increase stability and reduce pain. However, these surgeries are costly, are associated with long recovery times, and in some cases do not lead to significant alleviation of symptoms.
Dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO; (CH3)2(SO)) is a polar, aprotic solvent widely used as a solvent. It is frequently used in various chemical and biological reactions and as a cryoprotectant for cell storage. The strong unpleasant odor of DMSO, along with several undesired side effects, have adversely impacted the use of DMSO in medical applications.
Methylsulfonylmethane (MSM; (CH3)2SO2)), also known as dimethyl sulfone, is an organosulfur compound that is a metabolite of DMSO and certain sulfur-containing amino acids. MSM has been marketed primarily as a dietary supplement.